To Capture A King
by NiteSkies
Summary: When Legolas is captured and taken to the not so noble King of Gondor, will war erupt between Elves and Men? Where is the true heir of Gondor and will Boromir be willing to give up his crown? Is there hope for Boromir still? Slash
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This will be slash and het. Let me know what you think, since this will be the first time I've tried to write anything that has either slash or politics in it. I would love for someone to let me know if I'm doing okay, what's really bad, and what I could be doing better. Also I do not have a beta and all mistakes are my own.

Chapter one: A reminder of home

Minas Trith was the heart of Gondor. If you were rich, you had a house in Minas Trith even if you lived elsewhere, and slaves took care of your home during you absence. There was once a time when Gondor was great, and the people noble.

Over time however, after many battles and wars defending Gondor from Umbar Cosairs and Haradians alike, the people were battle weary, angry, and bitter. There were less and less men available to work the fields and money and crops were being lost quickly. Eventually the people demanded that the Steward take up the post as King. They were hesitant to do so, but the people felt it symbolic. For the last five hundred years the line of Stewards became the line of Kings. King Boromir eventually decided to legalize slavery, and any enemy that was caught during battle was quickly auctioned off to the highest bidder.

To some it became a sport, like hunting deer and other game. If you could capture a enemy, he was yours to do with as you please. It wasn't unusual for men to show up in Minas Trith with a new load of slaves. This time, Irvin thought, was certainly not the usual load of slaves.

As he looked over the men who brought this one in, his face screwed up into a scowl, "The auction won't be for another two weeks so you'll have to find somewhere to keep your slaves until then."

The leader of the group, a tall and muscular man named Durban stepped forward, "You mistake me. Purposely perhaps," he sneered looking down at the Palace gaurd, "I have not come to auction the rest of these slaves. I have come to see the King for one I believe that he would greatly desire."

Irvin bit back a sigh and looked over the Elf. He could certainly see why Durban thought King Boromir would like to have the Elf around. He was tall and slender with gold spun silky hair that reminded Irvin at once of Lady Isabella. He had blue eyes, a noble bearing and his lips were pressed into a harsh line as he let his eyes rest over each man, disdain and arrogance in every glance despite being bound, beaten and captured.

"What is your name, Master Elf?" Irvin asked and the Elf glanced at him surprise evident in his eyes, but it was quickly hidden. Most likely wasn't expected to be called Master Elf when he was so clearly a slave.

"Legolas of the woodland realm." The Elf stated, his voice cool and even. Irvin felt for a moment as if the Elf could see clear to his soul. It startled him, until he remembered his wife's words. Amelia was from Dale orginally, and Irvin had met her when he traveled there at naught but seventeen. From the moment he saw her he knew he had to have her and three months later he married her.

"_The Elves are strange wonderful creatures. A couple come into town during the summer and they would sometimes play with the children. They always felt other-worldly to me, like they could see straight into you with naught but a glance." _

Coming back to the present he looked the Elf over. He was slender but perhaps a little too slender, "I am Irvin. When was the last time you've eaten, Master Elf?" He questioned ignoring the snort from Durban.

"He's not a master. He's a slave." Durban sneered, "He hasn't eaten in a few days either. Been acting up, he has. Injured a couple of me men, and killed four of em tryin' to escape."

Irvin sighed deeply. He had a feeling this day was a headache just waiting to happen. Worse, he couldn't imagine what his wife would have to say, when she found out they had captured an Elf. "Did you think the King would pay a reasonable price for the Elf, if you brought him before the King wearing stained clothes, a mass of wounds and ill fed?" Irvin asked, allowing his sarcasm to drip into his voice while he wondered at he stupidity of the men.

Durban he knew, was an excellent tracker, and an even better killer. He had been an assassin in his youth, but once slavery became legal he had decided to try his lot in it. It worked for he brought in the most slaves. But he didn't quite grasp the concept that damaged goods wouldn't sale as high.

"Did you or any of your men take advantage of him?" He finally asked, hating the question, but it was neccessary. It was illegal to touch a slave when you were not his master, even if you did capture him or her.

"No." Durban answered looking quite bored with this line of questioning. `

"I will tell the King you would like to see him, but the Elf shall come with me. He will bathe, eat and be seen by a healer before you bring him in front of the King." Irvin ordered. He was the son of the captain of the gaurd, King Boromir's most trusted solider, so even if he himself didn't have power, he wasn't above using his father's influence to his advantage sometimes.

"Fine, but one of my men will go with you."

Irvin laughed, "No they won't seeing that I'm going home. My wife would never let one of your men into her home, especially now that you've captured an Elf." With that, Irvin turned to the Elf who had been watching the conversation with causal interest and spoke to him.

"Master Elf, if you would follow me?" Legolas noticed that the Man made it a question rather than an order, though they both knew he had no real choice in the matter. Reluctantly Legolas walked behind the Man as they took a rather confusing path through the city. After walking past the same statue three times Legolas finally decided to comment.

"Are you lost?"

"Why do you ask?" Legolas shot the Man a look.

"We've walked past that statue three times."

"Yes we have. I'm sure Durban told one of his men to follow me and I have no intention of showing him where I live."

Legolas glanced back for a moment, and noticed that one of the men was following them. Or trying to at least. He had a confused and annoyed look on his face and looked as if he were about to give up. Legolas bit back a curse as a man bumped into him jarring the stab wound on his stomach, sending a wave of pain crashing over him. He exhaled slowly and closed his eyes for a second, before opening them again.

He looked over at the Man who was walking next to him. He had surprised Legolas by calling him Master Elf even though he was clearly to be sold as a slave. Though he was loathe to admit it, he did appreciate the respect that came with that gesture after the last few weeks of rough treatment at the hands of the other men.

The man wasn't very tall, only coming a little past Legolas's chin and he was slender, barely filling out his uniform. Black wavy hair came to rest at the bottom of his shoulders and he had an angular face with dark brown eyes. He wasn't exactly handsome but there was a gentleness in his manner and eyes that made Legolas hesitate and question the assumption he had that all Humans were as the other Men were. He tried not to think about what kind of Man the King was. If he was willing to keep Legolas as a 'personal slave' then it obviously wasn't a very good one.

"We're here." Irvin's voice startled Legolas though he didn't show it. The house they stood in front of was two stories and made out of granite. It had a small wraparound balcony and Legolas was hopeful that it wouldn't be to hard to escape from. If the Man was going to at least loosen his bonds so he could bathe then he might be able to escape.

"Amelia?" Irvin called out as they entered the house. Legolas stood behind Irvin, half hidden in the shadows and heard footsteps coming downstairs. Legolas was surprised as the woman came into the room. She was average height and slender, with emerald green eyes and wavy red hair that fell in waves to her waist. She was beautiful, something Legolas had never connected with any Human's before. They were graceless, and ugly. Of course, the only Human's he had ever saw up close were the ones who captured him, but from what he heard from the other Elves they were all like that. Brutish and uncivilized.

"Shh...keep your voice down, I just laid the children down for a nap." She scolded and stopped short as she saw the Elf.

"Irvin...honey, would you like to explain to me what one of the firstborn are doing in my home, bound and thoroughly beaten?"

Irvin almost winced at the venom in her voice. He had dealt with his wife's considerable temper before, even when she was delivering their children and pregnant, so he was fairly sure he could handle this.

That said, he was all too willing to throw Durban under the horse, so to speak, "Durban and his group came around with him. His names Legolas and they think to sell him to the King. He needs to be clean, fed, a healer needs to see him and he could probably do with some sleep as well. I figure he can see the King in the morning."

Amelia scowl deepened as she glared at her husband, but after a few minutes of looking into his eyes she finally sighed and nodded, turning to the Elf instead. "Legolas is it?"

The elf nodded looking at her wearily. "Would you by any chance be from Mirkwood?" She asked in perfect Elvish.

Legolas almost dropped his jaw in shock. She spoke Elvish! He rapidly started speaking and the Lady smiled.

"Would you slow down, please? It has been many years since I have had need or the chance to speak Elvish." She explained and Legolas nodded, speaking at a more sedate pace.

"My lady, what are they going to do with me? How do you know Elvish?"

"I grew up in Dale and many elves past through. One took pity on a little girl who liked languages. As for what is going to happen to you," She hesitated, "I think we should speak more on that when you are feeling more refreshed."

Legolas would have rather spoke on it now, but didn't want to alienate the only person he could speak in his native language to. Even if her voice wasn't as meldious as Elves, being able to speak and have someone answer in Elvish made him feel a little better at least. Legolas was still a very young Elf and new to the world, barely past his majority. He had been sheltered at Mirkwood and had yet to be tried in true battle.

When the Men captured him he had been about to go on his first trip by himself out of Mirkwood. His father had given him leave to go by himself to Imaldris and King Thranduil wouldn't be expecting to hear from him for at least a year or so.

Legolas allowed the Lady to led him upstairs and into a room. In the middle of the room was a marble tub, the likes of which Legolas had never seen. A six foot long steel table was pushed up against the wall and a small open window brought fresh air in. The tub itself already had hot water in it and Legolas looked at the Lady questioningly.

"I was about to bathe when you got here." She explained.

"My lady, I cannot take your bath!" Legolas protested immediately. Whether she was human or not, he had quickly become attached to her, much to his chargin. Apparently, being starved for affection meant that the first person who reminded you of home and spoke to you nicely was given your affection.

"Legolas, I daresay you need it more than I." She said kindly, but Legolas felt his face flush with embarrassment. "It is naught to be ashamed of. My husband has often come in from travel worse off then you. You may go ahead and get undressed. I will try to wash these clothes so you'll have something from home, but it's doubtful how clean they'll come. My brother is about your size so you'll have to wear something of his until you get clean." With that she took out a dagger and cut the bonds around his wrist and feet off.

As she did so, the door opened to reveal her husband. "Amelia, would you get the healer over here and maybe start some food? I will watch him from here."

Amelia reluctantly nodded and left the room, giving her a husand a quick kiss before she left. Irvin looked Legolas over for a moment, with a thoughtful expression.

"I realize you're probably thinking about escaping. I would be if I was in your position. I will not let you escape, Legolas. If it was anyone other than the Royal family that Durban wanted to sell you to, I most likely would. But I will not go against my King."

Legolas noticed the sword hanging on Irvin's hip and one glance in the man's eyes told him he meant every word. Irvin might not like it, but he would stop him from escaping even if it meant using brute force. If Legolas wasn't so injured and tired from lack of sleep and starvation then he would be able to easily overpower the man and take his weapon, but in his present condition he was unsure whether he could do it.

Sighing, Legolas reluctantly nodded, beginning to strip. Elves weren't ashamed of their bodies but Legolas was a little uneasy. He had seen what Men could do, had seen Durban do so to the other slaves and he watched Irvin carefully, though he did not think he would try anything with his wife around.

Legolas shuddered in revulsion when Irvin's eyes travelled down his body. He stepped back in alarm when Irvin moved closer and Irvin seemed to notice because he frowned, not bothering to hid his annoyance.

"I will not harm you. I was merely looking over your wounds." Legolas felt relief rush through his body but he didn't completely let his gaurd down as the Man stepped closer to him. He felt oddly exposed but the man gave him no more than a glance before motioning to the tub.

The water had cooled some so it didn't burn his skin but it was still hot. The open wounds burned slightly but the bruises and his muscles started to relax and loosen.

"Here." The man said suddenly and Legolas looked over at him. He was walking toward him with a armful of little bottle like things.

"This is conditoner. This is shampoo, put it in your hair before the conditioner. This is my wife's favorite soap," As the man spoke he lined the flat rim of the tub with the bottles, "and this is something or another my wife uses after she uses soap. Don't ask me, I'm not sure." Afterwards he walked back over to the steel table and leaned against it.

Legolas took his time while bathing, after deciding that the Man did not desire him in such a way. The bathroom door opened again a half an hour later, and Lady Amelia came in. She had a pair of leggings in her hand and handed them to her husband who put them on the steel table.

"The healer is in the guest room, where you will be sleeping tonight and food is just about done. Clothes are set out on the bed in the guest room where you'll find the rest of your clothes. I assumed you wouldn't want to get undressed after you've dressed fully so you can put the rest on after you've seen the healer." She spoke in common tongue, presumely so she wouldn't have to repeat it to her husband.

"Thank you." Legolas said softly and she nodded, smiling a little sadly as she left the room.

The healer was a woman in her late sixties. Her hair was grey and braided down her back and she had a mischievous glint in her twinkling light blue eyes.

"I heard you gave Durban and his men quite the hard time, what with killing Donavin and all" she didn't wait for him to answer before contiuning, "Ya took quite a bruisin there, didn't ya? Well, no worries, I'll have you patched up in no time."

Legolas felt his lips twitch and felt strangely happy with the woman rambling on. "Ya know, your quite the looker. Why if I was but twenty years younger, you'd be in more trouble then you could handle." She winked saucily and Legolas couldn't help the laugh that poured forth but she didn't seem offended. She just smiled and winked again.

"Okay, your all fixed up. Now if you need anything else you can just stop and ask any of the gaurds, even if they're not the best of men to send for Ida Jean. They'll come get me, ya hear?" She told him and he smiled a real smile for the first time since he was captured, and nodded. The older woman had such a powerful presence, and great personality that he got the feeling it was impossible to be the slightest bit upset around her.

"My lady," he began but she cut him off.

"Now, now...there's no need to be so formal! You can call me sweetie," she winked again, "Or Ida if you'd perfer."

He bit back a laugh, "Okay, Ida. Would you tell me about the King?" He asked suddenly turning serious. He had tried not to think about it, since he was finally in a place where he didn't have to be so on his guard but he had a feeling that tomorrow that would change.

The older woman became serious as well, her eyes losing some of that twinkle. She sat down on the bed and sighed deeply, "Normally I would tell you that he was a great king and that'd be the end of it, but I have a feeling you have a real reason for asking. He is a good King. But he isn't a very happy or likeable person. Not to say he's bad, though. No...he's not bad. He's just cold. Cold as ice to most people and unwilling to bend even a little once his minds made up. But you could ask everyone in Minas Trith what he's like and each would have a different answer to give you. Your just gonna have to find out for yourself if you ever met him." She told him and Legolas nodded.

It didn't help much, but if she said he wasn't an evil man then he was inclined to believe her. The way she said he was cold as ice though...she had sounded as if she had first hand experience with it. He would have questioned her further but something in her eyes asked him not to. He concluded that he liked her much better when she wasn't being solemn and quickly turned the conversation to other things.

He learned that Irvin was her grandson and that she had three great grandchildren, two twin boys, six, and one girl, four. Her husband was killed when she was twenty and she hadn't married again, though according to her she had a few 'dalliances' that had never quite worked out.

By the time he went to sleep that night, he had decided that while not all Humans were bad, most were.


	2. Meeting the King

A/N: This is my first try at slash and also my first time at writing from a male perspective. I would love a review to tell me how I'm doing so far. Also, I'm not exactly sure whether I want Isabella to be a villian or not, but she'll most likely play a large role in this story.

**Chapter two: The king**

Faramir sighed in frustration as he tried in vain to read the complex series of numbers and what Sienna had called 'formula's' of some type. The finish product was supoosed to be an easy cure for the outbreak of serious illness that had been sweeping across Gondor off and on for the past few decades but Sienna had died before she could make more than two finished potions or explain her work to another healer.

Common sense told him that the next outbreak of this illness would come this winter, but he was ill perpared to deal with it. He feared what could happen if they were hit with another mass outbreak with no cure in sight.

The door to his study opened, but Faramir didn't bother to look up. Only two people would walk casually into his study unannounced and the King was busy with meetings all morning.

"There's this old custom, it's called knocking. You should try it." There was no real anger in his voice though and an inelegant snort was his answer.

"Faramir, why you insist on leaving your study so dark and dusty is beyond me." Isabella told him, and walked over to the window pushing the curtains all the way open. Light immediately filled the room, and dust could be seen over every surface in the study other than the desk.

"I'm ordering a chambermaid to clean this room. Thoroughly." Isabella told him, her small button nose twisting as if the very sight of the room offended her. Faramir was sure it did. Isabella didn't believe in dust.

"Hm.." Faramir made a noncommitable noise, and set the parchment down, giving up on making sense of it for now.

"Still trying to figure out Sienna's cure?" Isabella asked plopping down in the seat across from his and picking up the parchment.

"Aren't I always? But you didn't come here to talk about this." Faramir stated and looked over at Isabella. She looked perfectly composed, but those who knew her could see beyond the porcelain skin, rosebud shaped red lips, perfect delicate features and cold blue eyes, could easily see the anger gathering just beneath the surface. Isabella might look like a perfect poreclain doll but she was far from niave and empty headed.

"Yes. What's this about an Elf, who supposedly reminds people of me?" Isabella demanded, her eyes becoming slits. Faramir bit back a groan. He really hated being the middleman between whatever crazy dysfunctional relationship Isabella and Boromir had.

"I know as much as you do, Bel. An Elf was captured and brought here to be sold as a slave. The person who captured him apparently thinks that Boromir would like to have the Elf. It was remarked by a few people who saw him that his hair and bearing was much like yours." Faramir explained patiently.

"Is Boromir going to buy him?" Isabella asked, her eyes flashing coldly.

"I don't know. It's a possibility. The Elf is being brought before him at mid-day." He wondered if she really cared that Boromir was thinking of buying a pleasure slave or if she just cared that she was being compared to a slave.

"Right." Isabella said shortly, and stood up striding to the door. She turned once more before leaving, "That chambermaid will be here at dawn."

Legolas woke up to a light tapping on the door. The sun was already high, and he was surprised he had slept so long, but he felt a lot better than he did yesterday.

"Come in." He called out, burrowing deeper into the covers, not wanting to move just yet. For the first time in weeks his mind was mostly clear, the drugs the Men had been given him slowly working out of his body.

"Legolas, you have to get ready. You only have about two hours before you're to see the King." Amelia told him.

Just like that reality hit him like a bucket of freezing water. He wasn't safe. He wasn't free. He was still going to be sold, to the King or to some random person. A shiver of fear went through him along with anger. He tried to hold tight to that anger but he was to nervous to be truly angry.

"I've drawn a bath for you already, and clothes are in there. My husband's already waiting for you." He had a feeling Amelia told him that so he wouldn't get any ideas about escaping.

He stood up numbly and followed Amelia out. After his bathe he tried in vain to find a mirror.

"Irvin, do you have a mirror?" He finally gave in and asked the man who shook his head.

"Legolas, I can put your braids in your hair if you'd like?"Lady Amelia who had just came in offered and Legolas turned to her.

"Do you know how to do Elvish braids?" He asked doubtfully, but she smiled and took the comb out of his hands.

"The same Elf who taught me elvish also showed me the different types of braids. Warrior?" She asked referring to the braids and Legolas nodded.

"What will happen if the King does not buy me?" He asked Irvin the question that had been on his mind since he had first been captured, as they sat at the table eating a late breakfast.

Irvin looked at him apprasingly for a moment, "Do not get your hopes up for I truly believe the King will buy you. However, if and this is a big if, he does not buy you, Amelia and I have decided we will buy you. Once you buy a slave you have to keep the slave for a minimum of one year before you can give them their freedom," Irvin looked at Legolas closely to see his reaction, but the Elf's face was expressionless, "and then you will be able to leave Gondor."

Legolas felt his jaw muscle twitch. If the King didn't want him, and he sincerely hoped he didn't, then Irvin would buy him. It rankled Legolas that he would be bought, and he could feel anger coursing through his entire being. He wanted to lash out but common sense told him that Irvin was the best person to buy him and that one year as a slave was better than whatever anyone else would have planned for him. He took a deep breath to cool his anger. He didn't want Irvin to decide not to buy him because he lost his temper.

"It's okay to be angry." Irvin said after a moment, and Legolas decided this Human was far too perceptive.

"You think the King is going to keep me." Legolas said, avoiding the previous statement.

"I do. I would be shocked if he did not, for he desires blondes and there are not many in Gondor. Even less that could compare with your beauty." Legolas forced himself not to flush. He was an Elf, of course he was handsome, and Irvin didn't mean anything by it. He had a wife. "Indeed I know of only one. Her name is Lady Isabella."

Legolas started at that. He had heard the Men who captured him speak of Lady Isabella many times. "Who _is _Lady Isabella?" Though he asked Irvin, Amelia answered.

"She is the niece of a Harad Prince. Her mother was captured and brought to Minas Trith to stay in the castle after Harad lost a particularly crushing battle. Her name was Princess Sakoya. She lived in the castle as nothing more than a glorified slave, a prize for King Denethor to show off and a insult to Harad. A mistress. After King Denethor was done with her she was given to his Steward, a man by the name of Gavin. Gavin is Isabella's father. Her mother was killed by him in front of her in a fit of rage."

Legolas began to feel increasingly sorry for this woman. That is, until Irvin picked up where his wife left off, "Do not mistake my wife, Legolas. It is a tragic story yes, but Lady Isabella does not like pity, and she makes for a terrible enemy. Stay as far away from her as you can, for once she decides she doesn't like someone they inevitably turn up dead."

Legolas eyes widened. "You think she will try to kill me?"

"No. As long as you draw no attention to yourself she will most likely dismiss you as unimportant. Treat her with the utmost respect if you see her, but whenever she is around it would be best to fade into the background." Amelia advised, looking at him meaningfully.

The meal was eaten in silence. "It is time to go. I will need to rebind you." Irvin reluctantly told the Elf. He watched as the Elf's eyes flashed in anger before he nodded holding out his hands. Irvin quickly and expertly put the mirthtril chains on the Elf, chains befitting high value slaves, loose enough to not be too uncomfortable but tight enough for no escape to be made.

Amelia watched tears filling her eyes, that she would not allow to fall. Blinking rapidly her eyes cleared. Legolas looked like a prince. Black leggings molded seamlessly to his legs, and the loose black silk tunic had a small v neck showing smooth pale gold skin, his blonde hair hanging in a smooth curtain down his back. He stood straight up, shoulders back and head rised proudly.

"Goodbye Legolas." She whispered tearfully as the front door closed behind them. A pitter patter of feet suddenly came down the stairs and she turned to see her youngest son, Ibahn. His long wavy red was messy and he was standing in the kitchen doorway watching her with intelligent emerald eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked and Amelia paused before answering.

"A lot of things, sweetie. Would you like some breakfast?" She asked, moving the conversation to other things. One day she knew her son would see the world for what it really was. One day she would tell her sons and daughters what was wrong. But today she would allow them to keep their innocence. The world would steal it from them soon enough as it is.

Legolas followed Irvin in silence as they walked to the upper levels of Minas Trith. They passed many people, some of who looked at Legolas with pity, others with envy, and a few with thinly veiled disgust. Whether the disgust was for slaves or Legolas himself, he didn't know but he had a feeling it was the latter.

They stopped when the reached the sixth level, in front of a huge door with gaurds standing in front of it.

"Do not speak unless you are spoken to. When the King enters bow low at the waist. When he calls on you, walk forward to the throne, stop fifteen feet away, get on your knees and bow, and do not look the king in the eye before he acknowledges you." Irvin advised, handing over his weapons to the gaurds.

Legolas scowled at what he was supposed to do. He was accustomed to being treated with the utmost respect and he could barely stomach the thought of bowing to a unknown king of Man, who he doubted was worthy of such a display of respect. Disgust coiled in his stomach but he didn't say anything as he was lead to the throne room.

The throne room itself was huge. It was easily the length of a great hall, but it was simply decorated. The walls and pillars were intracticately carved and were made of white stone but that was about it.

People were standing around, waiting patiently for their turn to speak to the absent King. The door opened and people began bowing at the waist. Legolas barely bowed and looked up quickly to see the King.

He was tall but not overly so, and lightly muscled. His hair was a goldish brown and fell elegantly to his shoulders, his face completely hairless. Warm choclate brown eyes were somewhat hidden by low eyelids and thick long eyelashes. He was wearing a purple silk tunic and dark leggings with a black jerkin and boots, a sword hanging low on slender hips. Full pink lips stretched into a warm smile that reached the young man's eyes, showing dimples. The people in the room smiled back, obviously glad to see him.

"That is Prince Faramir." Irvin whispered and Legolas sighed. He had hoped it was the king, but apparently not.

"The King's son?" Legolas questioned and Irvin shook his head.

"His younger brother. Quiet now, here comes the King."

Legolas looked up quickly and felt his heart sink in dismay. The King swept into the room, his strides long and powerful. If Prince Faramir was warm King Boromir was ice. As soon as he entered the room, all conversation stopped and the smiles quickly faded, replaced with blank looks.

The King walked to the throne and stood in front of it, his icy black gaze raking past everyone. Even though they hadn't lingered on Legolas, he felt a chill sweep down his spine and looked at the Man. He was tall, extremely so and heavily muscled, the build of a human warrior. His black hair was tied in a knot at the nape of his neck and a crown made out of mithril was placed upon his head. His face was completely composed and deviod of any emotion.

He motioned to a nearby servant and leaned in, speaking to the man in a low voice. The servant then turned to address the people.

"Your majesty will now hear your cases."

One by one people began speaking about this and that, and though Legolas tried to focus, (it might aid him to know about Gondor's problems) he couldn't focus his mind. The throne room was almost empty when the servant finally came to him.

"Bring forth the slave." Legolas glared at the servant but Irvin elbowed him in his bruise ribs, making Legolas supress a hiss of pain.

"Go." He whispered harshly and Legolas reluctantly walked forward.

Legolas forced the bile down as he lowered himself to the floor and bowed his head. He could hear footsteps and raised his eyes slightly to see the leather boots of the king walking around him. He could feel those cold eyes on him and was better able to understand what Ida meant when she said he was a cold man.

"Rise." The King said in a hard tone. Legolas stood gracefully and stared at the king. He was slightly shorter than the Man, but only just. The king's eyes traveled slowly down his body before looking Legolas in the eye. The king didn't speak, he just stared hard as if he was trying to see inside of Legolas. Legolas glared defiantly at the King.

The King however only looked at him for another second before turning to another man who had been standing calmly on the right side of the throne and nodded.

"I'll take him. Jorvain, send someone to pay the traders. Faramir, would you kindly escort the slave to his new qaurters?"

"Where shall those be?" The prince questioned and the King smiled. It wasn't pleasent. It was cold and cruel, and Legolas felt a sense of foreboding.

"In the seventh level family quarters. The sixth chamber on the left."

"Are you certain that is wise?" the prince asked dubiously and King Boromir laughed, a grating merciless sound, but said nothing else.

The king hadn't looked at him once since he had decided to buy him and Legolas felt his blood boil at the easy dismissal. As Prince Faramir walked over to him he struggled to get his anger under control. It wouldn't help him at present, and he needed to have a clear head to think of a way to escape.

Prince Faramir motioned to him to follow and they walked outside and up to the seventh level. Legolas carefully noted the way they came, and wondered at the other man's silence. A quick glance told him the man was angry. Every now and then a muscle in his jaw would twitch. His strides were long and his body was held tense, reminding Legolas of a wolf about to strike.

They turned sharply onto a wide long corridor and Faramir stopped in front of a door, opening it. It had only one room, slightly bigger than the one Legolas stayed in at Irvin's home. A large four poster bed sat in the middle of the room, and a dresser was lined against the left wall. Three long narrow windows lined west wall of the room, with dark blue curtains.

"This is where you'll be staying. There will be a gaurd posted at the end of this corridor by the time I leave, and it would be wise not to leave this room until you are called for." The prince's voice visibly lacked the earlier warmth and Legolas wondered if he had badly misjudged the young man or since Legolas was now a slave of his brother's he felt it was beneath him to speak kindly to him.

"Have you eaten?" the prince asked and Legolas sat on the bed, nodding. Idly, he wondered if this situation could get any worse.

"The king will most likely recieve you tonight."

_Apparently it could get worse. _He laid down and looked out the window as the door closed. Legolas tried not to think about what tonight and all the nights after would bring but he couldn't help himself. The wounds were healing but the walk through the city had sorely tried his strength. He hadn't had the chance to stretch or walk around in so long that he was sure some of his muscles had forgotten they worked. He stared out the window watching a distant point on the horizion and almost managed to convince himself that he could see the tops of the trees in Mirkwood from here. With that thought in mind he finally drifted off into an uneasy sleep.


	3. battle of wills

A/N: sorry it took so long to update. Life is busy. Chapter four is almost done so I'll be posting it within the next day or two.

Names are pronounced as:

Idrhenion (Eeth-rehn-ee-on) Legolas oldest brother

Adanessa (Ah-dahn- ehs-sah) Legolas's brother's wife

Thalion (Thal-ee-on) A friend of Legolas

The next chapter will have a bit of Boromir's POV. The elusive Aragorn will also make an appearence. This chapter as well as the next will be setting all the major characters into place, then the story will pick up speed.

Chapter three

It had been three days since Legolas had been sold to the King. The prince had obviously been mistaken when he said the King would see him that night, but instead of being happy about this respite, it only increased Legolas's anxiety. The silence, in his opinion, spoke more clearly than words in this case. Legolas had the eerie feeling that the King was staying away for a reason, and it wasn't a reason that would benefit Legolas.

A chamber-maid had been sent to stock his dresser with clothes, and he had taken all meals inside of the room. A guard was posted outside of his door, and Legolas could hear the shift changes every twelve hours.

The lack of contact with others was starting to wear on him. He felt trapped and was finding it harder and harder to sleep. A guard had brought him books when he asked for them, and Legolas liked reading but he wanted to have the option of doing other things as well. The silence was grating and the closed door effectively made him feel isolated from the rest of the world.

When the door opened Legolas looked up from where he was sitting on the bed, idly picking at the threads on a cover. Standing in the doorway was a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. She was, Legolas noted in surprised, one of the most beautiful females he had ever seen, human or otherwise and couldn't be older than twenty.

She was wearing a emerald green silk dress with black seams that looked almost scandalous on her slim figure. She looked at him thoughtfully before speaking, "They said you reminded people of me. I did not believe them."

This was Lady Isabella then. Legolas wondered how he should handle this, before relying on centuries of training in diplomacy, "My lady, might I enquire your name?"

She tilted her head to the side, a small smile playing on her lips, "I am Lady Isabella, but I believe you have already realized this. You have heard of me, have you not?" She asked walking further into the room.

"I have." Legolas watched her wearily. The warnings Lady Amelia and Irvin had given him about her was nothing compared to actually seeing her. Her whole demeanor screamed 'dangerous' and something about her made him hesitate to speak with her. For all her beauty, if he had been in Gondor under a diplomatic purpose he would have stayed as far away from her as possible.

Unfortunately, he was a slave and from what Irvin said he couldn't risk offending her.

"I suspected you did. What, pray tell, have you heard?" Legolas didn't have time to think out his answer, as she was looking at him expectantly. He didn't know whether to be relieved or not when he heard a somewhat familiar voice speak in harsh tones.

"Isabella, may I ask why you are speaking with my slave?" The king said, sweeping into the room. He stopped inches away from Isabella, eyes hard and stance uncompromising. Isabella however didn't seem to think anything of this as she smirked slightly, her gaze lazily roaming the king.

"Boromir..my, my aren't we in a bad mood." She smiled playfully.

"Why exactly are you pestering my slave?" King Boromir asked again, his voice even harder this time. Legolas, personally, hadn't thought that was possible and watched carefully. Lady Isabella turned away from the king and sat down on the bed, so close to Legolas that her thigh was touching his.

"We were just having a interesting conversation about the similarties between us, " as she spoke her hand slowly caressed Legolas's thigh through his leggings and he flushed. This close he could easily smell her, the scent of wild honey and something elusive that he couldn't name, "I was just wondering what other similarties we have that are yet to be explored." Her voice was pure silk and Legolas drew in a sharp breath.

He wasn't supposed to be aroused by this! Embarrassed he looked away for a moment to gather his composure. When he turned back he looked at the King, trying to ignore the fact that a woman was sitting next to him running her hands casually over his inner thighs. The King was standing there as if carved out of stone.

"Isabella get your hands off my slave." He spoke slowly in a low threatening tone of voice. A look into the King's black eyes revealed anger, hatred and some other emotion Legolas couldn't identify. Legolas glanced at Isabella to see her reaction and she smiled, obviously pleased with herself and stood.

"As you wish. Have a pleasant day, your highness." Amusement was evident in her voice and she intentionally brushed past the king as she left.

If it was possible Legolas felt even more uncomfortable then when Lady Isabella was here. The King looked at him for a moment before speaking, "You will be expected at dinner tonight. Make yourself presentable."

He turned and left, shutting the door after him. Legolas could hear him berating the guard for allowing Lady Isabella entrance but Legolas was unsure if the guard could have stopped her anyways. According to Amelia, when Isabella didn't like you, you turned up dead. The guard was probably aware of this as well and didn't want to get on her bad side. Legolas could sympathize.

Which led Legolas to another problem. If the guards would allow her entrance, what would happen if she decided she _did _want him dead. Resisting the urge to groan, a very human-like thing to do, he picked up the book he had closed on the table and tried to take his mind off the unusual meeting, tonight's dinner appearance, and the fact that it was looking entirely to likely that he would end up dead before his father found out what happened to him.

Prince Faramir was going over the monthly crop rations when he heard a quiet deliberate knock on his study door.

"Enter." he called distractedly and Yasir, Faramir's personal servant and childhood friend came in, closing the door behind him.

"The King wants to see you." He stated immediately, not bothering to bow. Yasir would bow in public, but in private it was unnecessary as were titles.

Faramir looked up, "Now?"

"Before tonight." Faramir's face took on a sour look and Yasir sighed.

"Your going to have to forgive him eventually Faramir." Yasir said disapprovingly and Faramir looked at him angrily.

"No I'm not! Why would he give that slave Sakoya's old room?" The pure rage in Faramir's voice almost convinced Yasir that maybe he shouldn't have brought it up. Everyone knew that when Faramir was angry it was best to stay as far away as possible, though he rarely got angry. It just wasn't his personality.

They had been best friends for years though, and Yasir had the courage to say what needed to be said, not what his friend wanted to hear. It was a testament to their friendship that they could point out and examine each other without breaking the bond between them.

"_That slave _as you call him is a person, Faramir. It's unlike you to act so coldly toward a being regardless of race or social status. It's not the slaves fault that Boromir gave him Sakoya's old room." Yasir said patiently, a hint of censure in his voice, but Faramir wasn't moved.

"Maybe not. But that slave is in Sakoya's old room, sleeping in her bed! Why should I forgive Boromir for making the room of the woman who was more of a mother to us than our own mother a slave's room?" He practically spat the last two words and Yasir winced, but went on anyways. In for a pound and all that.

"There are many people who would consider Sakoya _only _a slave. No..no, don't get angry," Yasir told him, seeing the black rage slowly growing on Faramir's face," you know it's true. But no one is only a slave. You are open minded enough to realize that. You are also smart enough to realize that Boromir is not going to change his mind. You might as well deal with and get over it. You know your brother only gave him that room to get under Isabella's skin."

As Yasir said this however Faramir's face grew even darker, "I hate being the middle man between them. They are normally fine on their own, but they play these stupid games that inevitably hurt some innocent bystander. People keep getting hurt in this sadistic battle they're having. This slave is only the new pawn in their chess game and neither will hesitate to sacrifice him or play him to their advantage if it suits their fancy."

Yasir shot Faramir an understanding look. It was true. Lady Isabella and King Boromir didn't go well together. They brought out the worst in each other, but Yasir pushed his personal feelings on the matter to the side, using this statement as a chance to get through to Faramir regarding the new slave. "Exactly. You need to help the slave as much as possible. It's going to be hard enough on him with Isabella and Boromir playing him back and forth. Someone needs to show him some kindness. You've always liked Elves, Faramir." Yasir reminded him.

Faramir reluctantly nodded. "You're right Yasir," He shot his friend a fond smile, "I would have lost my mind a long time ago if I didn't have you to keep me sane."

Yasir smirked, "Just so we both know how much I do for you. I'm a wonderful friend." He said arrogantly.

Faramir declined to comment, instead pointing toward the stack of papers on his desk, "Oh ye wonderful friend, care to help?" He asked hopefully. Yasir stood up, shooting Faramir a bemused look.

"Sure. I'll get right on that, I'm just going to go to my room real quick." He said sarcastically, snorting as he left Faramir's study.

Faramir assumed, rightly so, that he wouldn't see his friend for the remainder of the day.

After Yasir left Faramir's he didn't have any place he really _needed _to be. He had always had this incurable curiosity that inevitably got him into some sort of mischief ever since he as a child. It was in fact, the things of legends, and had as children, almost gotten Faramir, Boromir and him killed on more than one occasion. Yasir had spoken to Lady Amelia, a friend of his, and she had asked him to watch out for the Elf.

Yasir knew that Amelia must regard the slave highly to ask for favors on his account, and as he walked down the corridor and outside to the fourth level he could feel that curiosity trying to break free. He had assured his promise to Amelia was fulfilled by making sure Faramir at least would treat the slave with the common decency that Faramir showed everyone, but he still wanted to see what it was about this slave that had everyone all worked up.

He glanced up to where he knew the Elf's room was and with a reluctant sigh, he turned around and went to the first level. The Elf would be at dinner tonight. He could wait until then.

The guard outside Legolas room escorted him to the great hall. They didn't talk much along the way, though whether that was due to the guards nature or the fact that Legolas was having a strange and confusing set of emotions that he wasn't sure how to work through, was anyone's guess. Legolas was torn between anger beyond anything he had ever felt before, even when the Men had captured him, annoyance at being in this position in the first place since he was careless enough to get captured, and Legolas could admit to himself a tiny bit of fear. A month ago, the thought that he would be a slave would have never crossed his mind.

Not because he was a prince. Elves didn't have slaves. They never had and they never would. To add insult to injury he was the youngest son of King Thranduil. The son of a Elven King reduced to being the pleasure slave of the King of Men. Just thinking about his father's reaction to that was like a nightmare. If Elves had nightmares, which they didn't.

Still, Legolas couldn't help but feel a little hopeful everytime he thought about his family. They had a bond which meant that they might be able to tell that something was wrong if they thought about it hard enough. Maybe Imaldris would send a message letting his father know that he hadn't arrived. This was a bit unlikely. Imaldris hadn't even known he was coming, it was a spur of the moment decision. It _was _likely that Thranduil would send a messenger to Imaldris if his brother Idhrenion wife Adanessa had her elfling.

But that wouldn't help Legolas now so he wasn't in a very good mood as he was led into the great hall. People were already seated and the noise was loud but not unbearably so. As he glanced around he couldn't help but feel satisfaction that Minas Trith's great hall was average compared to his father's. It was a small somewhat spiteful satisfaction, but he would take what he could get.

Unfortunately this triumph was short lived, being instantly overshadowed when he was led to the the dais. From hundreds of years of training he was able to keep his face completely free of all expression. Eleven people were sitting there, three of whom he recongnized and there was only one open seat that just happened to be next to the King's facing the rest of the great hall. Swallowing his distaste he gave a little bow, which the King didn't bother to acknowledge and walked around the table.

"At least you dressed." The King sneered as Legolas sat. Legolas bit his cheek to stop the response that was on the tip of his tongue and looked at his plate. It was nothing like anything the gaurds had brought him and even less like what Lady Amelia cooked. It didn't smell bad, but he was hesitant to eat it.

"Legolas, how are you settling in?" Legolas glanced up, startled, but it didn't show. Or at least he hoped it didn't. Prince Faramir was speaking and Legolas thought it was a ignorant question.

"To being a slave? As well as any _free_ being can I suppose." The words escaped him before he could stop himself, but he didn't retract them. Instead he stared at the Prince with challenge.

To his credit, the prince didn't look away and Legolas knew from experience that human's usually couldn't hold an Elf's stare. Eventually however when the man next to him spoke the prince did look away but Legolas would swear he saw a flicker of guilt and remorse in his eyes.

That was interesting. Legolas looked at the prince calculatingly. If he didn't push to hard to soon, he might be able to convince Faramir to help him escape. Faramir looked at him questioningly, apparently sensing his gaze and Legolas smiled at him. This confused the prince even more which was Legolas goal. Humans were so easy to manipulate.

"Aren't you going to eat?" The prince finally asked, though he still looked a little confused. Legolas glanced down to his plate and struggled not to make a face.

"What is it?" Prince Faramir smirked and took a bite of his own plate before answering.

"Calves feet and rats." Legolas almost gagged. Rats? Thalion was right, humans were barbaric. Well except Amelia, Irvin and Ida. He closed his eyes in disgust when the prince made a huge show of eating the next bite.

"It really doesn't taste bad, you should try it." A smooth voice across from him said. Legolas reluctantly opened his eyes but refused to glance at the prince or anyone's plate. The man who spoke was in his mid twenties with long wavy black hair and blue eyes that were currently looking at Legolas in amusement.

Legolas had never met him before and didn't plan on taking his word for it so he simply looked at him blankly. The man however didn't seem to be put off by this because he leaned over the table slightly and studied Legolas as if he was an insect or an animal that he couldn't quite figure out. The amusement was replaced with fascination and it made Legolas a little uncomfortable.

"I've never seen an Elf before." The man spoke finally, his gaze still roaming over Legolas as if seeking some secret. Legolas didn't feel any sexual advances coming from the man, but Legolas still didn't like being looked at so insolently.

"I couldn't imagine you have." he responded but his gaze clearly said he thought the man was being rude. The man noticed this and smiled obviously enjoying himself. It irked Legolas that this man enjoyed his discomfort.

"Yasir, it's rude to stare." Prince Faramir said, having finally turned his attention away from the man sitting on his left.

The man, Yasir, snorted and rolled his eyes, "When have I ever cared about that?"

"Good point." Faramir responded dryly, and Yasir bumped his shoulder playfully. Legolas watched the display of familiarity carefully and decided that he would be a little nicer to this Yasir, since he was a good friend of the Prince.

_You are putting to much stock in Prince Faramir helping you. It's doubtful he will. _The thought he had been ruthlessly supressing since the half formed plan had first entered his mind, reared it's ugly head. Sure, maybe Legolas was relying to heavily upon a Man whom he didn't even know, betraying his brother to help Legolas, was a little vain and unlikely, but it was the best he could come up with.

Dinner was over all too soon, and Legolas didn't bother eating it. The King had ignored him since he sat down but know that dessert was coming he finally turned his attention to his slave.

Much to Legolas's chargin he found that he was offended that the King hadn't seen fit to visit him except when Lady Isabella did. It wasn't that he _wanted _the King to like him or that he wanted to be someone's pleasure slave. No, Legolas's thoughts were far more complex than that. He was starting to feel like the King thought he wasn't good enough to pay him attention or lie with him and the thought rankled Legolas. He didn't want to have sex with the King but it angered him to be put aside so easily.

_Your going insane. _A small voice told him, and Legolas agreed. He had to get away from Gondor before the rest of his sanity fled. Not that Legolas blamed his sanity. If he was capable of fleeing he would too. However, Minas Trith was far too guarded for an escape to be successful if he didn't have help from someone who knew their way around.

"You may go to your room." Was all the King said. Legolas felt his jaw drop open as he looked at the King but quickly shut it. How dare he!

"I will escort him." The man, Yasir, immediately volunteered and the King nodded his approval absently already engaged in a conversation with his councilor.

Legolas immediately stood and walked out the room behind Yasir. Outside he was as composed as ever but inside he was seething. He had been dismissed to his room like a little elfling and was barely able to contain his temper.

For a moment he let the rage to flow through him, allowing himself to revel in it. Anger was good. He could deal with anger. It was better than the confusion he would have to deal with if he thought even a little on why the King paid him no attention. Since he was first captured his emotions and thoughts had been in constant turmoil and he wondered if the drugs had a lingering affect. He hoped not but he had never seen the drugs they gave him and hadn't been able to identify it by taste or affect.

However, once the cool night air hit him, his anger receded, having no real target to take it out on.

He had almost forgotten about Yasir until the man spoke, "Do not think overmuch on the behavior of the King." The man said while motioning to two burly guards to follow them.

Legolas carefully hid his eagerness to question the man. He had learned a long time ago that it was easier to get your answers when you let someone speak on their own terms. He was sure it could work the same on humans so he stayed quiet on the walk back only glancing at the man to show he was listening.

The man walked close to Legolas but wasn't looking at him. Instead of going directly to Legolas's room, once they reached the fifth level he walked over to the walls and jumped up nimbly, sitting on the walls. Legolas glanced back at the guards who looked on alertly but not intrusively.

With a frown more of confusion than frustration Legolas followed the man sitting a few feet away from him, his long legs dangling over the city's walls. Legolas caught his first real view of the stars since he got to Minas Trith and gazed at them enraptured. It was comforting to think that in Mirkwood, his friends and family were looking at these same stars.

After a few minutes of silence Yasir began to speak again.

"It's a mind game. The King would have probably already taken you to bed, but he enjoys your confusion and the turmoil he knows your in too much to end the game just yet. He wants you so confused that you can't think straight. He doesn't just want to possess your body, he wants to possess _you. _To do so, he will have to make you willingly give him all control over yourself. It will be easier for you to do so if your in turmoil."

Legolas processed this information slowly. It cleared up a few things but he still didn't know what to think. Did the King really think Legolas would lie with him willingly? Legolas doubted that even the King was that arrogant. "Why does he want to possess me?" He finally settled for, since the man was looking at him for his response.

The man smiled bitterly, "Because he can't have the one he really wants. Not yet. But your better than nothing."

Legolas thought he knew the answer but asked anyway, "Who does he want?"

The man turned to face him fully, "Isabella."

He's in love with her. Legolas eyes widened in realization and wonder. The King wanted Isabella, but Yasir was in love with her.

"Why are you telling me this?" Legolas asked softly. He was beginning to feel sorry for this man, but this added a whole new twist to this already twisted situation he found himself in.

"You deserve to know," The man paused as if he was going to say something but stopped, "I'm expected at the feast." He said jumping down. The conversation was evidently over and the walk to Legolas room was made in a awkward silence.

"Goodnight." Legolas said and the man merely nodded impassively, taking a glance around the room for a moment before leaving, the door closing behind him.

As Legolas was changing a thought suddenly occured to him. What the King was doing to him wasn't so different than what he was doing to the Prince at dinner only on a much larger scale. The question was, now that he knew what the king was trying to do, could he use it to his advantage?


End file.
